This invention relates to wearing apparel and, in particular, to an activity flap accessory.
Backpacking with babies has become a popular family activity. The baby is typically carried in a modified backpack apparatus wherein the baby is seated facing and lying against the back of the person carrying the child, or seated facing and lying against the chest of the person carrying. When the baby is placed in such a backpack they are in a position that only allows them to stare at the neck, head or chest of the backpack wearer. If the baby is able to, they will generally reach for and pull the wearer's hair or jewelry for entertainment. This becomes uncomfortable for the backpack wearer and such discomfort is usually communicated to the baby. This results in an unhappy baby and even more uncomfortable backpack wearer.